


Passeios noturnos

by Minseokchild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokchild/pseuds/Minseokchild
Summary: Após ser abandonado por seu noivo no dia de seu casamento, Yixing tenta seguir a vida e superar o ocorrido. Não era nada fácil esquecer o seu relacionamento que durou cinco anos, ele queria apenas uma resposta de Junmyeon, mesmo que fosse em sonho.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Passeios noturnos

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one shot foi inspirada em 'Shes Dreaming' do EXO, então eu recomendo que vocês ouçam a música enquanto leem. A obra possui menção a suicídio, se você se sente desconfortável com esse tipo de conteúdo não leia!

Enquanto chorava pela décima quinta vez só naquela semana, Yixing queria se convencer que algum dia iria superar tudo. Ter sido abandonado pelo único homem que amou verdadeiramente, era algo que ele não superaria fácil, mas depois de dois anos aquilo deveria doer menos. A dor parecia aumentar todas às vezes que os seus amigos sem querer tocavam no assunto, era muito difícil simplesmente sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem. A droga de um amor mal curado que o destruía todos os dias, que o fazia chorar todas as malditas noites se culpando algo que ele nunca imaginaria que fosse acontecer. Talvez a biblioteca pública não era o melhor lugar para ter uma crise de choro, mas não dava para evitar aquele sentimento enquanto lia um romance. Yixing se perguntava se tinha escolhido o melhor livro para ler, poderia ter pegado um dos clássicos do Stephen King, o seu escritor favorito. Mas, 'Como Eu Era Antes Você' parecia mais atrativo e menos triste do que das outras vezes que ele leu. Ele estava tão concentrado em chorar que nem percebeu a chegada de alguém que se aproximou e agachou em sua frente.

— Com licença, mas o senhor está bem? — o homem de cabelos castanhos e voz doce o encarava com um olhar preocupado, a última coisa que Yixing queria era ser conhecido como "o estranho que vem na biblioteca para chorar".

— E-estou, eu só — era difícil segurar as lágrimas, mesmo que por alguns segundos para responder uma simples pergunta — Me desculpe, eu não estou bem.

— Não queria incomodá-lo, mas nos fins de semana a biblioteca fecha mais cedo, e o senhor molhou as páginas com as suas lágrimas.  
O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu com a expressão que Yixing fez ao perceber que tinha molhado quase duas páginas inteiras.  
— Tudo bem, não se preocupe, sou novo aqui então não contarei para ninguém. Meu nome é Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Foi um prazer te conhecer.

Yixing não teve tempo para dizer seu nome, mas não faria diferença, saber os nomes um do outro não os tornaria amigos.  
Apesar de ser apenas cinco da tarde, o vento de início de inverno era gélido. Yixing se amaldiçoou por esquecer as suas luvas em casa, talvez o universo não tinha o punido o suficiente e isso só é parte do pacote, porém ele não possuía direito algum de reclamar já que o inverno era a sua nova estação favorita. Ele cogitou por alguns instantes em ir na cafeteria do outro lado da avenida, mas aquele lugar continha tantas memórias dolorosas que precisavam ser evitadas. Yixing perdeu a conta de quantos lugares ele evitava para não ter que lembrar de Junmyeon. Se privar dos seus lugares favoritos não era nada saudável, entretanto, Zhang não se sentia preparado para isso no momento, apesar de seus longos dois anos de terapia.  
Por pura sorte ou por pena de alguma divindade superior, Yixing achou uma cafeteria que nunca tinha visto antes, talvez ela fosse nova, ou aquilo era só mais um de seus delírios. O moreno estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que seu café tinha esfriado, era uma pena, ele não vai ter o mesmo gosto que teria se estivesse quente. Pela segunda vez na mesma tarde ele se odiou por deixar que seu passado interferir tanto no presente. Depois de uma longa caminhada tudo que ele queria era permitir que seu corpo relaxasse e seus constantes pensamentos cessarem. Algumas taças de vinho, sais de banho, velas perfumadas e uma boa música parecia ser a solução dos seus problemas. Ao entrar na banheira e sentir a água quente cobrir todo o seu corpo, ele levemente declinou a cabeça para trás e observou o azul vagamente desbotado do teto e sorriu por se lembrar do dia em que ele e Junmyeon pintaram a casa, juntos. Sentia falta do noivo, mas sabia que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer e pela segunda vez naquele dia, Zhang Yixing chorou tanto que sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Após uma garrafa e meia de vinho ele se sentiu tão sonolento ao ponto de conseguir dormir sem precisar tomar seus remédios, ele adormeceu desejando ser feliz, pelo menos em sonhos.

[. . .]

Era uma noite linda de primavera com uma agradável brisa que faziam algumas pétalas caírem das árvores dançarem no ar, as luzes amarelas daquela rua deixavam tudo gracioso, principalmente o sorriso do rapaz ao seu lado. Yixing não se lembrava daquela rua e nem como chegou ali, mas sentia que já estivera lá antes, sentiu os dedos do rapaz ao seu lado se entrelaçar com os seus e instintivamente sorriu, ele não havia prestado atenção no que o homem estava dizendo desde que começaram a caminhar, e seu sorriso foi se desmanchou quando percebeu que era um assunto sério e triste, não seria correto rir de tamanho infortúnio.

— Ela era a minha única família, mas se foi para sempre. Nos seus últimos dias ela estava sentindo muita dor e implorava para morrer, mas eu sabia que não era aquilo que ela queria, minha tia lutou pela vida por meses, não desejava a morte, se não, não teria lutado por muito tempo. Sinto que ela está em paz agora.

— Junmyeon, por que estamos falando sobre esse assunto triste e fúnebre?

— Você não se lembra, Yixing? Eu morri.

Yixing soltou da mão de Junmyeon e se virou para encará-lo, ele parecia bem, mais vivo do que nunca, e foi aquilo que mais o machucou. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo a sensação era a mesma de ter o coração perfurado por mil agulhas. Yixing se abaixou perto dos arbustos que ficavam na calçada e chorou, sabe lá Deus por quanto tempo, porém, foi o tempo necessário para se lembrar de quase tudo o que havia esquecido. Junmyeon se agachou atrás do maior e acariciou as suas costas em uma forma de confortá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, não sei porque está chorando desse jeito, no meu funeral você não derramou uma lágrima.

Yixing se levantou rapidamente após ouvir tais palavras, Junmyeon mais do que ninguém deveria entender o porquê dele não ter chorado, eles namoraram por anos e até ficaram noivos, se conheciam melhor do que qualquer um.

— Eu não consegui chorar, não com todas aquelas pessoas me sufocando e perguntando a cada três minutos se eu estava bem — disse ríspido

— Não precisa ficar irritado.

— Eu não estou, e acabei de lembrar que nem deveria chorar, foi você que escolheu morrer e me deixar sozinho.

Yixing caminhou o mais rápido que pode enquanto ignorava Junmyeon gritando o seu nome. Quando os gritos pararam e o lugar se tornou silencioso novamente, Zhang virou para trás e se assustou com a imagem de um Junmyeon todo sorridente pulando em seu colo.

— Por favor, Xing — o menor sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo cada pelo corpo do maior se arrepiar — Não me ignore essa noite, esperei muito para conseguir te ver — naquele momento Yixing cogitou perguntar o porquê da espera, mas pensou que agora seria uma hora ruim — Tenho que te mostrar algo, vêm.

Junmyeon segurou na mão de Yixing e correu até um beco cuja iluminação era tão branca que nem se comparava as luzes amarelas da rua que estara antes. Tudo aquilo era tão familiar, só não se lembrava o porquê. Os tijolos vermelhos dos muros que eram parcialmente cobertos pela folhagem verde das árvores, a faixa amarela levemente desgastada das calçadas que ironicamente combinavam com as flores mortas que estavam caídas. Junmyeon agarrou o seu braço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, ambos começaram a caminhar até ficarem debaixo de uma daquelas árvores.

— Se lembra desse lugar? — Junmyeon sorriu fazendo seus olhos se tornarem apenas duas linhas, e naquele instante a realidade pesou tanto quanto a gravidade.

— É o lugar em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez — Yixing sorriu por conseguir se lembrar — Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

— Estávamos saindo juntos do cursinho e você disse que iria esperar o ônibus junto comigo e inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para me levar até em casa — ambos riram tão alto que suas risadas ecoavam pela rua — E quando estávamos aqui, bem embaixo dessa árvore você falou que eu ficava lindo aquele casaco roxo e me beijou.

— Depois do beijo você ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate e correu gritando que era melhor eu voltar para casa — disse acariciando o rosto do menor — A senhora que morava no final da rua saiu e gritou “olha a hora seus arruaceiros, calem a boca”, eu pensei que ela iria bater em nós dois.

Antes de prosseguirem com o misterioso passeio Yixing o beijou, tão apaixonadamente quanto da última vez em que se lembrava, ele já não se importava se aquilo fazia sentido ou não, ele só não queria que acabasse em um piscar de olhos, e foi com esse pensamento que ele interrompeu o beijo e abraçou Junmyeon tão forte como se ele fosse ser transformado em poeira cósmica a qualquer momento.

— Xing, você está me sufocando — o menor disse dando leves tapinhas no ombro do outro.

— Eu não quero que você vá, por favor!

— Não seja bobo, como vou embora se ainda não terminamos o passeio?

Mesmo relutante, Yixing o soltou e caminharam por um bom tempo até chegarem em um parque. Se sentaram em um banco e observaram dois patos e seus filhotes que nadavam tranquilamente. Os dois sabiam que lugar era aquele, mas Zhang ficou calado esperando Junmyeon começar a falar, e assim como no lugar anterior o menor tomou frente quanto ao assunto.

— Foi aqui que eu disse que gostava de você, queria que tivesse o espelho enorme para você ver a sua carinha de bobo quando eu falei que gostava de você — Jun abraçou a cintura do maior e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro recebendo carinho do mesmo — Por ironia do destino você estava pronto para me pedir em namoro naquele mesmo dia, e é claro que eu ia aceitar. Zhang Yixing, o garoto mais lindo e desejado por todos estava de joelhos, com um anel e uma flor na mão pedindo um menino desinteressante em namoro, óbvio que eu aceitaria.

— Você nunca foi desinteressante para mim, gostei de você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi.

— Eu sei, você já me disse — Junmyeon fez uma pausa como se tentasse se lembrar de algo — E isso me lembra de outro lugar que teremos que ir, talvez seja o último dessa noite.

Yixing nem ousou se contrapor, se sentia ansioso para ver a possível última surpresa. Ao se deparar com aquele pequeno restaurante e aquelas lanternas penduradas de um lado para o outro, ele paralisou. Junmyeon segurou forte a sua mão e disse quase inaudível “está tudo bem”. Diferente dos outros lugares que visitaram, o restaurante não estava vazio. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas nas mesas fora do estabelecimento, o casal se sentou no lugar de sempre, que ficava afastado de todos. Um garçom se aproximou colocando dois copos grandes de cerveja na mesa embora não tivessem feito o pedido. Após beber um pouco do líquido de seu copo, Junmyeon repousou o seu rosto nas palmas de sua mãos observando o casal da mesa do lado.

— Você estava nessa mesa com os seus amigos, e eu estava com os meus na mesma daquele casal fofo ali — ele aponta para a direção. Yixing não conseguia ver os seus rostos nitidamente, parecia que seus óculos estavam sujos, mas a sensação era a mesma de estar sem eles — Fiquei te observando a noite toda, e sempre que você me olhava eu fingia estar concentrado em uma conversa super interessante. Quando eu vi vocês se levantando e se despedindo, eu senti que se não levantasse e fosse falar com você eu nunca mais teria a oportunidade — Yixing sorriu, pois teve o mesmo sentimento pelo outro quando o viu, ele também pensou em ir conversar com ele, mas era muito tímido para tomar tamanha atitude — Seus amigos subiram a rua e você foi na direção oposta, depois de um último gole de vinho e muito encorajamento eu me levantei e corri até você.

— Eu achei que você estava fugindo de um assassino pelo tanto que você correu — ambos riram — Não sei como conseguiu correr, você estava bêbado.

— Estava, mas ainda bem que consigo me lembrar de cada detalhe daquela noite, eu teria mais um motivo para me odiar se eu tivesse esquecido — Junmyeon disse após beber novamente.

— Você quase caiu em mim, eu te segurei e perguntei se estava tudo bem e você disse “eu acho que estou”, eu te levei de volta para o bar e seus amigos fingiram surpresa ao me ver.

— Agora eu admito, eles fingiram mesmo — Junmyeon sorriu — Lembro da coisa mais fofa daquela noite, você escreveu seu número no guardanapo e falou “quando estiver menos bêbado, me manda mensagem dizendo se chegou em casa bem”, o que não fazia muito sentido porque tínhamos nos conhecidos há uns 10 minutos, mas achei fofo.

— No outro dia você mandou mensagem, e eu quase morri de felicidade, depois disso descobrimos que fazíamos cursinho no mesmo lugar e viramos amigos — Yixing se levantou e pegou na mão de Junmyeon para fazer o mesmo — E depois começamos a namorar — eles colaram os seus corpos e comeram uma dança lenta, Junmyeon se lembrava daquela cena, foi dessa maneira que ficou noivo.

Aquele lugar possuía várias lembranças, foi onde se conheceram, onde comemoram todos os aniversários de namoro, onde Yixing pediu Junmyeon em casamento e também foi o último lugar em que eles se viram antes da morte de Junmyeon. Fazia sentido aquele ser o último lugar a ser visitado, mas ele não estava preparado para se despedir. Zhang nunca desejou tanto que uma dança durasse a eternidade, porém, tudo tinha um propósito, até mesmo aquela visita.

— Eu não sei dançar muito bem, mas eu sempre amei dançar com você, lembra quando você tentou me ensinar e eu quebrei o seu dedo quando pisei no seu pé? — Yixing ria enquanto afirmava com a cabeça — Eu te falei que era péssimo e você insistiu, eu me senti mal por um tempo, e fiquei com medo de te machucar se a gente dançasse de novo.

— Você está dançando muito bem agora, então quer dizer que eu te ensinei bem.

— Deve ser porque fiz aula de dança, eu estava treinando para o nosso casamento — ouvir tais palavras eram dolorosas, mas o menor não poderia evitar falar sobre aquilo — Acho que vai chover — Junmyeon disse olhando para o céu.

— E se a gente continuasse dançando? Não me lembro de ter dançado na chuva.

Junmyeon concordou com a ideia. Enquanto todas as pessoas corriam para dentro do restaurante os dois continuaram dançando até ficarem completamente encharcados. Yixing parou para observar o rosto de Junmyeon que sorria, ele parecia feliz, eles estavam felizes, então, porque ele escolheu o deixar? Aquela pergunta estava fora de cogitação, e por segundos ele quis que aquele momento fosse real, que estivessem mesmo dançando naquela gélida chuva de primavera e que Junmyeon nunca tivesse cogitado em pular de uma ponte no dia de seu casamento. Entretanto, nada poderia mudar o passado, o que restava era aproveitar intensamente.

— Eu poderia trocar toda uma eternidade por essa noite, Kim Junmyeon — Yixing acariciava o rosto do menor que o olhava com um semblante sem expressão alguma — Eu nunca amei ninguém quanto eu amo você, e eu não sei se um dia vou ser capaz de entender tudo o que ocorreu — ele respirou fundo para não chorar, mas foi totalmente falho, era como se aquelas lágrimas estivessem ali por anos — Mas eu ainda agradeço todos os dias por ter passado os melhores anos da minha vida com você, obrigado por fazer parte dela.

Junmyeon entendia a dor dele, também já tinha perdido alguém que amava muito. Suas visitas nunca tiveram um propósito negativo e ver o grande amor da sua vida chorar era horrível.

— Zhang Yixing, você foi o único homem que amei durante toda a minha vida e te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido, nosso casamento não aconteceu, mas para mim, nós sempre fomos casados. Estamos destinados Yixing! Vamos nos encontrar em nossa próxima vida e depois na outra e na outra. Sinto muito por ter te deixado, eu te amo.

Junmyeon beijou os frios lábios de Yixing de uma forma delicada que gradualmente foi se intensificando, só se separaram para poder respirar e iniciar outro beijo, após perder o fôlego pela segunda vez eles colaram as suas testas molhadas uma com a outra e riram.

— Yixing, tenho que ir, você pode me levar para casa?

Ainda que nenhum dos lugares que visitaram ficasse fisicamente perto um do outro eles passaram por cada um deles durante a volta. A pedido de Junmyeon, Yixing contou sobre o seu novo emprego, suas novas músicas favoritas e sua nova rotina. Quando chegaram no seu destino Yixing não sabia como se despedir, apenas abraçou o menor e implorou para que ele ficasse por mais alguns minutos naquele abraço, Zhang queria acariciar os cabelos negros de Junmyeon, e sentir o cheiro dele por uma última vez. Somente o soltou quando sentiu que era a hora e por uma última vez eles selaram os seus lábios e então Junmyeon entrou.  
A parte mais trágica é que Yixing quase não se lembraria dessa visita em seus sonhos, ele iria seguir a sua rotina infeliz sem se lembrar dos toques e os beijos da noite anterior. Mesmo sabendo que o maior esqueceria de tudo aquilo, Junmyeon sempre apareceu todas as noites em seus sonhos durante esses dois anos tentando o fazer feliz por pelo menos uma noite.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não estava nenhum pouco confiante em publicar isso, mas gostaria de agradecer a Kaori e a Gabriela que me apoiaram e me incentivaram a publicar meu trabalho. Apesar de ser um obra curta, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do meu trabalho, obrigada.


End file.
